Splashes of Color
by Skrubstar
Summary: Under the agreement with Atlas, Mistral's once vibrant culture was turned into a bleak gray world. Yet among that gray haze, four splashes of color emerged and changed the world. Great War AU


**As per always, all rights to RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

Winter always hit Patch hard. The howling winds, all-encompassing cold, and falling snow ensured that being caught outside was a death sentence if one did not get to safety fast. Despite the harsh environment they lived in, the inhabitants of Patch were always willing to lend a warm bowl of soup and dry place to stay. Funny how quickly an entire community could change.

It had started with the King's decree banning color. Most of Patch's inhabitants felt that the King's orders could never reach them. That notion was quickly disbanded when the bulldozers and construction workers came. Within two months, little cottages and small businesses were replaced with uniform concrete buildings. And despite Atlas' claims of their "revolutionary" heating technology, the streets, now gray washed, felt colder than ever and the entire area seemed to embody its original name, Quadrant Four.

However, somewhere along the bleak, desolate streets, falling snow, and howling winds, a figure clad in red walked alone.

The figure strode past it all,carefully searching for the perfect location for what they were planning. Even though it was unlikely anyone else would be out with the weather like this, when the consequences could be fatal it was better to be cautious. After the figure walked for a little longer, they found a location that seemed perfect in the form of an alley between two abandoned building.

The figure glanced around the alleyway and cautiously stepped inside the alley. Once inside, they glanced one final time behind them before pulling out a red can of spray paint and began creating their message. Soon enough, the figure became so engrossed in the painting that they didn't notice that there was a man blocking off the alley, watching and waiting.

The figure hummed and danced around, and as they did so, the mural came to life, depicting a street lined with warmly glowing cottages and a simple message on the bottom: Don't forget Patch. When the figure stepped back to admire their work, the man who had been watching the whole time decided to speak "Its a dangerous time to be doing something like that."

The figure whirled around and reached for the long metal pole on their back, tense and ready to face the threat that was behind her. However, in the rush to draw their weapon, the cloaked figure notice the fact that her hood had fallen off revealing a young girl with black hair and silver eyes.

The hand on the weapon shook once she noticed that it was only an old man with a walking cane. "Turn around and act like you didn't see anything or… or else I'll hurt you." The man simply quirked an eyebrow at her threat and repeated himself. "That was a dangerous thing you just did, Ruby Rose."

Ruby's eyes widened at his words, before it was a disaster but now it was turning into a catastrophe. Still, if he knew her name and what she did then there was only one action she could take. Her hand on the pole shook harder for a moment before she dashed in. As Ruby drew closer, she noticed that the old man hadn't moved at all. Probably in shock, I'm so sorry. She closed her eyes and anticipated the impact onto the man's face. However, when the pole hit, the man didn't move at all. In shock, Ruby opened her eyes to find the point the man's green aura flashing and his brown eyes gazing at her curiously.

His eyes remained on her for a moment longer before he moved. With a deft hand, the cane came up and smacked Ruby's arm. She let out a cry of shock before she dropped her weapon and stumbled back. Before it was just an old man who had stumbled across her,but now with the reveal of his aura and weapon proficiency, he was now a bigger threat than could possibly have imagined.

She glanced back towards the dead end then back to the Huntsman guarding the exit. If she was going to die when she was at least make sure her sister didn't get punished as well. "I'll come quietly as long but you leave my sister alone or I'll show you how dangerous us civilians can be." Undeterred by her threat, the man simply cocked his head in confusion. "And pray tell, what would a civilian be able to do against a Huntsman?"

Ruby clenched her fists and glared back. "You're no Huntsman. Huntsman and Huntresses should hold themselves with honor and mercy, as a hero to all. You, who oppresses people and terrorizes children for the "crime" of self expression don't even deserve to utter the name, much less call yourself one."

Undeterred by her harsh words the man smiled. "Ruby Rose, daughter of Tai-Yang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, despite the hardships you and your sister have endured you've still clung onto hope." The man nodded once towards the mural before continuing on. "But that's a dangerous thing thing to do alone and as such, I want to extend an offer to you and your sister."

Ruby took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with my sister and I?" "My name's Ozpin. And let's just say I'm creating a rebellion."

 **You've made it! As always, advice/criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
